Wilfrid von York
Wilfrid von York war ein englischer Bischof und Heiliger. Er war einer der wichtigsten politischen Kirchenmänner seiner Zeit und hatte starken Anteil daran, das römisch-katholische Christentum in Northumbria zu verbreiten. Geschichte Wilfrid wurde gegen 633 in Northumbria geboren. Seine Eltern waren vermutlich Adlige aus Deira. James E. Fraser, From Caledonia to Pictland Als er 14 Jahre alt war, kam er in Konflikt mit seiner Stiefmutter, die ihn vermutlich ohne Zustimmung des Vaters aus dem Haus vertrieb. Geoffrey Hindley, A Brief History of the Anglo-Saxons Es scheint, dass Gefolgsmänner des Königs öfter Gast im Haus seines Vaters hatte, und Wilfrid scheint sich und seine Gefährten für den Hof ausgestattet zu haben, als er sein Heim verließ. R. A. Fletcher, The Barbarian Conversion Königin Eanflaed wurde nach seiner Ankunft am Hof von Oswiu von Northumbria seine Förderin. Durch sie konnte er bei Cudda studieren, einem Mönch in Lindisfarne. Das Kloster war erst vor kurzem der Ausgangspunkt für die Bekehrung Northumbrias zum Christentum geworden. Wilfrid wurde ein hingebungsvoller Schüler und blieb bis 652 in Lindisfarne, danach ging er an den kentischen Königshof in Canterbury. Eanflaed hatte ihm ein Empfehlungsschreiben für ihren Bruder Earconberht von Kent gegeben. Eanflaeds Cousin Hlothhere förderte Wilfrid weiter. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Irgendwann zwischen 653 und 658 pilgerte Wilfrid mit Benedict Biscop nach Rom, verließ seinen Gefährten aber schon in Lyon. Dort blieb er bei Erzbischof Annemund, der ihn laut Stephen of Ripon mit seiner Nichte verheiraten und zum Gouverneur einer fränkischen Provinz machen wollte. Wilfrid verweigerte dies aber und zog weiter nach Rom. Stephen of Ripon, Life of St. Wilfrid Wilfrid war im keltisch-christlichen Glauben erzogen und unterrichtet worden, und lernte nun den römisch-katholischen Weg kennen, dessen leidenschaftlicher Anhänger er wurde. Er kehrte schließlich nach Lyon zurück, wo er drei Jahre lang geblieben sein soll, bis Erzbischof Annemund getötet wurde. Beda, HE III/25 Historiker sind sich nicht sicher, aber es scheint, dass Wilfrid in Rom zum Mönch wurde, oder aber vielleicht erst in seiner Zeit in Lyon. Andere glauben, er wäre niemals Mönch gewesen. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Northumbria gegen 658 wurde er von Cenwalh von Wessex an Ealhfrith von Deira empfohlen, der Wilfrid das Kloster Ripon gab. Wilfrid vertrieb den Abt Eata, der nicht dem römisch-katholischen Ritus folgen wollte, und auch den späteren Heiligen Cuthberht. "Wilfrid" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Kurz danach weihte ihn Agilbert, Bischof von Dorchester, zum Priester. Peter Hunter-Blair, World of Beda 664 berief Oswiu von Northumbria die Synode von Whitby ein, in der die korrekte Berechnung des Datums von Ostern beschlossen werden sollte. Diese Methode war in der keltischen und römischen Kirche unterschiedlich und ein großer Streitpunkt. Wilfrid wurde ausgewählt, um die römische Sichtweise darzustellen. Peter Hunter-Blair, Introduction to Anglo-Saxon England Beda berichtet von seiner Rede, in der er alles, was von der römisch-katholischen Art abwich, als Sünde bezeichnete. Es wurde entschieden, die römische Methode zu verwenden, auch wenn die meisten keltischen Kirchen im Norden noch bis 704 die keltische Methode nutzte, und das Kloster Iona sogar noch bis 716. Barbara Yorke, Conversion of Britain Wegen seinem Auftritt in Whitby wurde Wilfrid der bekannteste northumbrische Kirchenmann und wurde schließlich etwa ein Jahr später zum Bischof von Northumbria gewählt. Es scheint, dass Oswiu und Ealhfrith seine Wahl stark unterstützten, Oswiu später aber einen anderen Kandidaten vorbrachte, um seinen rebellischen Sohn in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Erzbischof Deusdedit war kurz vor Whitby gestorben und konnte Wilfrid nicht weihen, und dieser weigerte sich, von angelsächsischen Bischöfen geweiht zu werden. Deshalb reiste er nach Compiègne, um sich von Agilbert, Bischof von Paris, weihen zu lassen. Doch als er nach Northumbria zurückkehrte, musste er feststellen, dass Oswiu Ceadda schon an seiner Stelle zum Bischof von York gemacht hatte. Historiker haben vermutet, dass Wilfrid seine Rückkehr aufgrund eines Aufstandes von Ealhfrith gegen seinen Vater verzögerte, wegen dem Oswiu einen anderen Kandidaten wählte. Bei seiner Rückkehr wurde sein Schiff an die Küste von Sussex getrieben, dessen Bewohner zu dieser Zeit noch heidnisch waren. Sie wurden von den Einwohnern angegriffen, und Wilfrids Gruppe konnte den führenden Priester töten, bevor sie schließlich entkamen. Wilfrid kehrte danach möglicherweise nach Kent zurück und nahm an den Verhandlungen teil, in denen Wighard zum Erzbischof von Canterbury ernannt wurde. 665 bis 668 blieb Wilfrid im Kloster Ripon. James E. Fraser vermutet, dass er keine Erlaubnis erhielt, nach Northumbria zurückzukehren, und statt dessen ins Exil nach Mercia ging. Die meisten anderen Historiker glauben aber, dass er in Ripon blieb. Er erhielt große Landschenkungen von Wulfhere von Mercia und gründete mehrere Klöster. Möglicherweise überzeugte er auch Ecberht von Kent, 669 eine Kirche in der verlassenen römischen Festung Reculver zu erbauen. Peter Hunter-Blair, Church in Anglo-Saxon Society Im gleichen Jahr kam der neue Erzbischof von Canterbury, Theodore von Tarsus, nach England und es wurde klar, dass etwas unternommen werden musste wegen der Position von Wilfrid. Theodore sah Ceadda nicht als rechtmäßigen Bischof von Northumbria an, setzte ihn ab und machte Wilfrid zum Bischof in York. Wilfrid verbrachte weitere neun Jahre mit dem Bau von Kirchen und Klöstern. Am 15. Februar 670 starb Oswiu von Northumbria, was diesen Wilfrid gegenüber feindselig eingestellten König entfernte und seine Rückkehr erleichterte. Laut Beda umfasste die Diözese von Northumbria tatsächlich das ganze, von Oswiu regierte Northumbria. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Möglicherweise versuchte Wilfrid auch, seine Autorität im Piktenland auszuüben, denn er wird 669 als "Bischof der Northumbrier und der Pikten" bezeichnet. Auch Stephen of Ripon behauptet, dass er die Britonen und Gälen beherrschte. 679 in Rom hatte Wilfrid selbst die Autorität über "den ganzen nördlichen Teil von Britannien, Irland und den Inseln, die bewohnt werden von Englischen und britonischen Menschen, sowie von gälischen und piktischen Menschen" für sich beansprucht. 667/8 kam es zum Streit zwischen Wilfrid und Ecgfrith von Northumbria, und Wilfrid wurde erneut aus seiner Diözese vertrieben. Hilda von Whitby, ein Mitglied des Königshauses von Deira, hatte enge Verbindungen zu Erzbischof Theodore von Tarsus und half dabei, Wilfrids Position zu schwächen. Weiterhin soll auch Aethelthryths Eintritt in ein Kloster ein Grund gewesen sein; die Königin von Northumbria hatte schon früh geschworen, immer Jungfrau bleiben zu wollen und war von Wilfrid unterstützt worden in ihrem Wunsch, ihre Ehe aufzulösen und Ecgfrith zu verlassen. Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Beda, HE IV/19 Ein dritter Grund könnten seine engen Verbindungen zu Mercia gewesen sein, das schon lange verfeindet war mit Northumbria. Theodore von Tarsus nutzte die Gelegenheit und teilte die Diözese von Northumbria in kleinere Diözesen auf, in die er neue Bischöfe einsetzte. Alle davon waren Anhänger der keltischen Kirche während der Synode von Whitby. Einer von ihnen war Eata, den Wilfrid früher schon aus dem Kloster Ripon vertrieben hatte. Wilfrid protestierte und ging nach Rom, um beim Papst gegen seine Behandlung Einspruch zu erheben. Eric John, Reassessing Anglo-Saxon England Er überwinterte in Friesland, wo laut Stephen of Ripon anscheinend ein Mordversuch auf ihn unternommen wurde. 679 hielt Papst Agatho eine Synode ab, die anscheinend Wilfrids Wiedereinsetzung und die Rückgabe seiner Klöster an ihn befahl, aber die neu geschaffenen Diözesen sollten erhalten bleiben, wobei Wilfrid aber das Recht erhielt, die Bischöfe zu ersetzen. Der Historiker Henry Chadwick glaubt, dass einer der Gründe für die Unterstützung des papstes war, dass Wilfrid das keltische Christentum aus den angelsächsischen Reichen verbannen wollte. Henry Chadwick, "Theodore, the English Church and the Monothelete Controversy" in Michael Lapidge, Archbishop Theodore Wilfrid kehrte nach England zurück. Laut Stephen of Ripon reiste er über Gallien, wo Dagobert II, König der Franken, gestorben war, und der Hausmeier von Neustrien, Ebroin, Wilfrid gefangen nehmen wollte. Wilfrid war schon auf seinem Weg nach Rom dort aufgenommen worden, und der Mordversuch war von Ebroin unternommen worden. Wilfrid konnte entkommen. Er kam 680 nach Northumbria zurück und trat vor das königliche Konzil, dem er die Briefe des Papstes vorlegte. Doch Ecgfrith weigerte sich, diese anzuerkennen und sperrte Wilfrid ein, bevor er ihn erneut aus Northumbria verbannte. Wilfrid ging schließlich nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt bei den Mittelangeln nach Sussex, wo er mit der Missionierung der Heiden begann. Beda, HE IV/13 Nachdem Aethelwalh von Sussex gestorben war und Caedwalla von Wessex König wurde, wurde Wilfrid einer seiner Berater und bekehrte Caedwalla auch zum Christentum. D. P. Kirby, Making of Early England Caedwalla schickte Wilfrid auch, um die Isle of Wight zu bekehren und schenkte Wilfrid ein Viertel des Landes der Insel. Bischof Erkenwald von London half, ihn mit Erzbischof Theodore zu versöhnen, bevor dieser 690 starb. Stephen of Ripon behauptet, dass Theodore Wilfrid als seinen Nachfolger als Erzbischof von Canterbury wünschte. 686 starb Ecgfrith von Northumbria im Kampf gegen die Pikten und Wilfrid wurde von dessen Nachfolger Aldfrith nach Northumbria zurückgerufen, durch Fürsprache von Theodore von Tarsus und Aelfflaed von Whitby, Schwester von Aldfrith. Wilfrid erhielt den Großteil seiner Diözese zurück, mit Ausnahme von Hexham und Lindisfarne. Doch schon 691 kam es zu Spannungen zwischen Wilfrid und Aldfrith. Erneut wurde versucht, Wilfrid all seine Ländereien zu entziehen. Es konnte keine Einigung erzielt werden, und Wilfrid ging erneut ins Exil nach Mercia. Bosa, den er bei seiner Rückkehr abgesetzt hatte, wurde wieder Bischof von York. Während seiner Anwesenheit in Mercia handelte Wilfrid mit Zustimmung von Aethelred I als Bischof. Stephen of Ripon berichtet nur wenig aus dieser Zeit. Er war auch bei der Exhumierung von Königin Aethelthryth anwesend und trug dazu bei, dass sie zur Heiligen erklärt wurde. Gegen 700 wandte er sich an Papst Sergius I, um erneut Einspruch zu erheben gegen seine Vertreibung aus York, doch der Papst gab die Angelegenheit an ein Konzil in England. 702 entschied man beim Konzil von Austerfield die Rechtmäßigkeit von Wilfrids Vertreibung, und er machte sich erneut auf den Weg nach Rom. Das Konzil, dessen Vorsitz der neue Erzbischof Berhtwald von Reculver hatte, hatte entschieden, dass Wilfrid all seinen Besitz, außer dem Kloster Ripon, verlieren und auch seinen Status als Bischof nicht mehr behalten sollte. Weiterhin ließen seine Gegner ihn und seine Anhänger exkommunizieren. In Rom entschied der Papst, dass die Entscheidung seines Vorgängers rechtmäßig war und der König von Northumbria den Befehlen von Papst Agatho folgen sollte. Laut Stephen of Ripon wurde die Diskussion auf Griechisch abgehalten, was Wilfrid verärgerte, da er diese Sprache nicht beherrschte. Weiterhin entschied der Papst auch, dass erneut ein Konzil in Britannien abgehalten werden sollte, und befahl die Anwesenheit von Bosa, Berhtwald und Wilfrid. Aldfrith von Northumbria starb kurz nach Wilfrids Rückkehr nach England und sein Nachfolger Eadwulf, der eigentlich ein Freund von Wilfrid war, befahl diesem nach seiner Thronbesteigung, sich aus Northumbria fern zu halten. Doch er verlor den Thron schon nach wenigen Monaten und Osred - dessen spiritueller Berater Wilfrid gewesen war - wurde sein Nachfolger. Wilfrid hielt Ripon und Hexam 706 zurück. Bischof Bosa von York starb schließlich und John of Beverley wurde als sein Nachfolger gewählt. Diesmal protestierte Wilfrid nicht, denn John hatte sich vorher in Hexam befunden, wo Wilfrid nun freie Hand hatte. Wilfrid blieb bis zu seinem Lebensende im Kloster Ripon. Er starb bei einem Besuch von Oundle im Alter von 75 Jahren. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Bischof von York Kategorie:Northumbria